


The Funny Thing About DI Dimmock

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Unexpected Romance, papa lestrade, slight D/s, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is getting really tired of DI Dimmock staring at Sherlock like some lovesick puppy. That's his job, after all. When he asks Greg to get him off the scent something surprising happens, something no one expected. Because there's something funny about DI Dimmock. Something Greg just can't shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funny Thing About DI Dimmock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Tardisqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisqueen/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts), [MyriadProBold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadProBold/gifts), [JunkenMetel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkenMetel/gifts), [Doctor_Tinycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Tinycat/gifts), [JuJuBee (Marcy09)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy09/gifts), [mafm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafm/gifts), [vixis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixis/gifts).



John knew there was something off about DI Dimmock from the start. He may have been slightly abrasive to Sherlock the first few days but after he figured out how right Sherlock was his eyes started to linger.

Now, mind you, John had no reason to stake a claim to Sherlock Holmes but God, did he want to. He wasn't really dealing well with the fact that he was desperately in love with his flatmate. It all came tumbling from his lips one night at the Fox and Hound with Greg.

"He's just...peculiar," John started, five lagers in and getting a bit wrinkled around the edges.

"He's fine," Greg replied. "Just a bit star struck, is all." John frowned into his drink and Greg sighed. "Look, you aren't the only one enamored with the git but your definitely the only one he's interested in. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Talk to Sherlock about feelings?" John asked incredulously. "And how do you suppose that conversation would go? 'Hey, Sherlock, I think I've gone and fallen in love with you. Do you think you might feel something?' Yeah, sure."

"For Christ's sake, he feels the same!" Greg said a bit abruptly. "Just...kiss him or something."

John let his head hit the table and whined high in his throat. Greg rested a hand on his shoulder and tried to speak in a soothing voice.

"I'll let Dimmock know to back off, alright?"

John sat up slowly and nodded. "Thanks, mate. I think this case is just driving me batty."

"Course," Greg replied. "Now get home to that genius of yours."

John smiled sadly and stood on shaky legs. "Thanks again, Greg. For everything."

Greg nodded and finished off his pint.

_____

The next day he caught up to Dimmock on the current crime scene, one he hadn't exactly been invited to, and handed him a coffee.

"Lestrade, sir," Dimmock said in a confused tone. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Greg replied with a sigh, nodding towards where Sherlock was walking circles. "I know it's hell working on cases with him." 

Dimmock smiled and looked into his coffee. "He's not so bad. Just likes to rile people up, is all."

"Naw, didn't mean that. Just...well, he's pretty handsome for an arsehole," Greg said with another sigh.

Dimmock choked on his coffee and stared at Lestrade for a long minute. Lestrade shrugged and played along.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed. I just can't imagine what John gets to see after these cases. Bet he's practically pliable once he's solved one."

"Are you putting me on?" Dimmock asked, eyebrows knit.

"No," Greg replied quickly. "Look, if I've got this all wrong I apologise. Just thought you might want to commiserate, is all. Everyone else around here's either straight or blind."

Dimmock swallowed roughly and nodded. "He is a sight. So...the rumors are true, then?"

"Oh, yeah, they're snug as two bugs. Don't tell anyone, though. They like to keep private private," Greg replied.

"No, course not, sir," Dimmock replied quickly. "So you, erm, you figure he's not so pushy in bed?"

"I think the Captain keeps him in line," Greg replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure he needs a strong hand."

Dimmock frowned and nodded at that, seemingly deflated a bit from the conversation. It took Greg a minute to realise what had gone on; Dimmock was looking to be pushed around, not do the pushing. Greg felt a little bad for ruining his fantasies but what was he to say?

"You ever fancy a pint I know a good place," he said nervously, thinking maybe the younger man would like to drown his newfound sorrows in a little bitter and fireside banter.

Dimmock raised an eyebrow before looking back into his cup. "Sure, sir. Could always use some time out of the flat. Haven't really made any friends around here yet."

Greg hadn't been expecting that. He knew the man had only recently moved here from Cardiff but as he wasn't his superior they rarely talked. He decided then that he would take the young DI under his wing.

"How's tonight sound? I'll ring you with directions around seven," he said confidently.

"Yeah, um, yeah," Dimmock said, stumbling over his words.

"Good. Talk to you then," Greg said just as Sherlock turned and started stalking towards them.

He took his leave with a nod to John and ducked under the caution tape and made his way back to his car and then the Met.

_____

It only took two drinks for Dimmock to open up. He was honestly fairly enamored by Sherlock but had no problem nipping that feeling in the bud.

"Jus' thought he was single, is all," he said with a sad sigh. "Hard to meet people nowadays."

"Yeah, trying being recognisable as a DI. Can't tell you how much tail I've lost since I started showing my face to the press," Greg replied with a chuckle.

"I thought you were married, sir," Dimmock said.

"No, that...fell apart. Don't think either of us were happy," Greg said before clearing his throat. "And Christ, you don't really have to call me sir."

"Oh, if it bothers you-" Dimmock began.

"Doesn't bother me. Just a little formal for an off duty chat," Greg replied, taking a sip from his beer."

"Alright, Greg. Then you should call me Charlie," Dimmock said with a strong nod.

Greg smiled and nodded as well. "As you like, Charlie."

_____

The next morning Greg had a horrid headache, from dehydration more than lager, and was in a sour mood. Having a headache at work was adding insult to injury as far as he was concerned. He winced a little as a knock came to his door.

"Come in," he said, voice tight and gravely.

The door opened slowly and DI Dimmock walked in with a paper bag and two cups of coffee.

"Morning, sir," he said with a small smile and what Greg could have sworn was a slight blush. Must have been the cold morning air.

"What's this, then?" Greg asked as Dimmock handed him a coffee and put his own down on Greg's desk to open the bag.

"Payback for the coffee yesterday," Dimmock replied. "And I noticed you never seem to have breakfast so I brought you a pastry. Well, a few. Don't know your favorite."

Greg watched, perplexed, as Dimmock fumbled with the bag and then passed over a croissant and a donut. He hesitantly reached for them and took a napkin he was handed next.

"Oh, and a few paracetamol. For the headache," Dimmock added, passing over a small packet and fidgeting a bit before taking up his coffee and turning to leave.

"Thank you, Dimmock," Greg said gently as the man closed the door behind himself. 

The door stayed closed for a whole three minutes before Sally slid in and grinned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You've got an admirer," she teased. "Coffee and breakfast. Maybe you should marry a bloke this time."

Greg rolled his eyes and took a bite of his donut, chewing it slowly before speaking. "Sally, go to hell. You know the way."

Sally grinned wider and nodded before ducking out.


End file.
